Just Breathe
by krissyg927
Summary: Sometimes all you can do is just breathe. Carol is seventeen and pregnant and everyone keeps telling her to just breathe. She's trying. AU no ZA Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I don't know, I got an idea. Let me know what you think._**

The stick didn't lie. Not the first one, or the second, or the third. It showed two lines and knowing already that the condom had broken, and she was late, she believed the stick. The stick had just ruined more than her day.

She sat back against her bed out her head between her legs wondering how did this happen to her.

She knew how of course, she just couldn't believe she put herself into this situation.

She never should have gone to the party, but it was the end of the school year and she wanted to have fun. She was going into her senior year of high school, this was going to be her year.

The party was a rite of passage, a welcome to senior year and welcome summer event. All of her friends were there, and she wanted to be as well.

Carol had made so many plans with her friends for senior year. That was all going to change in one way or another, no matter what she decided.

This was supposed to be the best year of her life, except five weeks ago she had done something way out of character, reckless and wild.

And the stick told her just how reckless and wild it was.

Why, oh why did she think he was so cute, it wasn't like they were friends at all. They didn't move in the same circles, but they knew who each other was before the party.

She didn't particularly even like him, more like she knew who he was, but that didn't matter to her.

He was just another face in the sea of faces at school, like she was to him.

It could be classified as ambivalence even, he existed and so did she, never affecting each other.

Except they did affect each other now.

They hadn't seen each other since that night either, and she wasn't bothered by it.

But now, she was a little bothered by something. He own stupidity to be exact.

She had walked out on the deck that night to get some air because that creepy Ed Peltier was bothering her. He was always bothering her, he just could not take a hint. She had been dodging him all week in school and now he was ruining her night.

And there he was sitting with his feet up on the table, work boots and all, smoking a cigarette.

She turned to go back inside and then she saw Ed looking for her inside, she was trapped. She didn't want to go back inside, so she stood there her shoulders slumped down in defeat.

She turned back, he had been watching her. She could see his blue eyes even in the dark.

"Hiding out from Peltier again?" He said purposefully mispronouncing his name.

"How'd you know?"

"Guys a douche, saw him following you before." He said. "I get the feelin this isn't the first time either."

He took a drag of his cigarette as she shook her head.

"Come, sit down, I won't bite, unless you want me to." He gave her a small grin as he sat up to make room for her at the table. He pulled a chair out and asked her again to sit.

And she did.

They talked for a long time that night. He was an ok person as she got to know him. Still not her circle of friends, but maybe they would nod to each other in the hall next year since they knew each other a little better.

Maggie and Andrea came out to check on her and were both surprised at who she was talking to. She said she was fine and they left her to it.

After about an hour Ed found her, she got up in a panic and Daryl pulled her into his lap and started kissing her.

That would make him leave her alone.

He was an awesome kisser. The best she'd ever had.

Ed turned and walked back into the house, mission accomplished. But, Daryl didn't let her up for air until he was ready to.

Then he asked her if she wanted to get out of there and she did.

/

So here she was sitting on her bedroom floor, five weeks later, with three sticks of doom.

If he had called her she might not have answered anyway.

It was just a thing.

Except the condom did break and they both knew it.

She picked up the phone and dialed Maggie who answered before the ring ended on her end of the phone. Maggie had been sweating this for a week, ever since Carol told her that she fucked Daryl Dixon in his truck after Glenn's party. That was news enough, but now she was late.

"Well?" Maggie didn't even say hello, she had been waiting for this call.

"No Bueno." She said. "Three tests all positive."

"Shit, shit."

Carol sat back against the bed again. She had just turned seventeen this past May, she couldn't believe this. She had just passed her driver's test. This could not be happening to her.

"What are you gonna do?" Maggie asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Car, you have to tell him, I mean, you should."

"Maggie, it was a one night stand, we never even said we would keep in touch, it was just a…." Carol said.

"Well, he got you pregnant, Carol, it only takes one time." Maggie said, trying to get her to see this had to be dealt with, sooner rather than later.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, thanks Mags." Carol was starting to get upset.

This was totally overwhelming, she started to cry, big tears falling down her face and into her lap. Maggie could hear her sobbing from her end of the phone. It had hit her, Carol was starting to cry harder and hiccup her breath coming in short bursts now.

Maggie took a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

"I'm coming over Carol, breathe, just breathe."

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who showed such enthusiasm for this story. I love every single follow, favorite and review, you all make my day._**

Maggie and Tara were at Carol's house in record time. Tara didn't yet know what was going on, Maggie filled her in as they drove over.

They knocked on the door and Abraham, Carol's brother let them in. He was older than Carol, and her guardian, because both their parents were gone. He had seen Maggie and Tara pull up and run up the driveway like their asses were on fire. So when he opened the door they stopped short and almost barreled into his chest.

"Woah, whoa girls slow your roll." He said opening the door and they stopped short about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi Abe." Tara said. "Carol home?"

He nodded and let them in. Maggie waved to him as they scooted past him and up the stairs to Carol's room. They knocked in quick succession on her door. She didn't answer.

"We're coming in." Maggie said through the door.

They opened the door and Carol was laying prone on her bed, her iPod in her ears. Maggie and Tara jumped on her bed on either side of her. She rolled over and Maggie gave her a big hug.

"How ya doing honey." Maggie said.

Carol shrugged and allowed them to both hug her. She just wanted to lay there and cry all day.

"So, Maggie told me the scoop." Tara said. "You don't mind, right?"

"Nope, it's ok, go ahead judge me."

Tara sat up. "Forget judging, that's not what we do."

Carol sat up too and Maggie, they both put their arms over her shoulder.

"Can I just ask though...?" Tara said.

"He was cute and he was there, that's the only excuse I have for myself."

Tara nodded. "He is cute, and you know that's not my thing so, if I noticed."

"I'm telling my sister you're checking out guys now." Maggie said.

"She won't care, she does it too." Tara turned to Carol. "My point is, I don't blame you Carol, he's fucking hot. I've watched him walk, the view is equally good coming and going..."

"He has that whole bad boy vibe going on, not my type, but I get it." Maggie said and that was true, her boyfriend Glenn was way on the other spectrum from Daryl Dixon. She had been going with Glenn since sophomore year. Tara and Beth had been together since Christmas of this year.

Carol hadn't even had a real boyfriend yet.

"He was keeping Ed off my ass and it just got out of hand, at Glenn's party." Carol said.

"And you didn't even tell us, I dunno Carol, that's not in the friendship rulebook, I'm supposed to know when you get laid." Tara said pointing to Maggie. "You too."

Tara and Maggie erupted in laughter.

"Something tells me it was above average." Tara said.

Carol's face heated up, it was. "Like I have anything to compare it to guys?"

"Next time I want a report, typed, double spaced, with citations and footnotes." Tara giggled.

"Fine, next time I decide to do something as crazy as to screw some guy I haven't said ten words to our whole four years in school, I'll let you know." Carol said, trying to find some humor to her very grave situation.

"What happened, besides him keeping Ed off your ass?" Maggie said.

"He kissed me and I lost my mind, literally, he was like let's go and I was like ok."

"And…" Tara said.

"And he knocked my socks off, I thought about just asking him if he wanted to do it once in a while. Fuck buddies or something." She covered her face. "But, I lost my nerve, I'm just some mousy book worm, I knew he'd never go for it."

"Oh Dixon has the golden rod." Tara laughed.

"Guess so, and it's loaded." Carol said softly.

"We're gonna figure this out, don't worry, "Maggie said rubbing her shoulder.

"Your brother…" Tara started to say.

"Don't even remind me, he's going to kill me, he is." She said, her voice going into panic mode. "And then I won't have to worry because I'll be dead."

"No, Abe won't kill you, he'll kill Daryl." Maggie whispered.

Carol covered her head with her hands, leaning over because now she felt sick.

"What are you going to do?" Tara asked.

"I don't know…" She said throwing herself back on the bed.

/

Daryl looked up from the car he was working on in his brother's shop. In the summer and after school he worked at his brother's garage. Merle was ten years older than him and he had taken over the garage when their father died. It was just him and Merle, and right now Merle was in the front of the shop behind the glass partition talking to someone. Then she turned around and he saw Merle pointing towards him.

Carol Watson was here. He did a double take to make sure it was really her. She sure was slumming it coming around here. That girl was so far out of his league that he knew better than to try and call her after that night in his truck. He just thanked whatever God was smiling on him that he got to be with her that night.

There was a boundary, a line between a girl like her and a guy like him. He knew better than to try and cross that line.

He knew he would get kicked right back over to his side. That's how it worked in this town.

He got one flash of bravery that night when that asshole Ed was bugging her and he still thought about that night.

Sometimes when he was alone.

She was in all college prep classes and he was in Vo-Tech, and that drew the line in his mind. He couldn't imagine why she was here, and looking for him. It wasn't like he had the answer to anyone's prayers in his pants that they had to come looking for more.

Though secretly he had hoped she would. Even if she didn't want to date him, he would have been her dirty little secret if she wanted. That guy you fuck and don't want anyone to know about.

He would have been that guy. For her.

Merle was waving to him and he nodded. He leaned up against the car he was working on.

Then it all came together in his head as he watched Merle walking Carol around the other side of the bay so that she was outside. Customers weren't allowed where the cars were. He pushed off the car and he started to walk towards her. He saw her face and he knew, he just knew by the look on her face.

He walked out pulling his cigarettes out of his front pocket.

"Hay." He said to her as he lit his cigarette and watched Merle walk away.

"Hey Daryl." She said as he leaned against the wall of the shop. She followed and looked over at him. Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes. Then he took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke away from where she was standing.

"So I guess you aint here to ask me to dinner."

She shook her head.

"Daryl, I…" She said. "I'm…." She couldn't get the words out, he knew the condom broke. He had cursed out his brother for leaving them in the glove compartment for so long, even though he was dam glad he found it at the time. Why was he making her say it out loud?

She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

He took a deep breath trying to work this all out in his head. He didn't want to be a dick, but he had a question to ask her.

"And you're sure it's mine."

She stepped away and turned to him so they were facing each other, the look on her face told him he had fucked up.

"Yes." She hissed. "It's yours. And fuck you for asking me that."

He held his hands up to her in a motion of surrender. She was one pissed off red head now. He was so smooth he shocked himself sometimes.

"Just asking, that's all."

"It was my first time you asshole."

He looked at her incredulously, was she for real? It wasn't like he had been with a lot of girls before, actually just one before her and she didn't return his phone calls after.

That was great for his ego, but then Carol fell into his lap. He couldn't call her after though, no matter how much he had wanted to.

"What?" He said, not believing his ears. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It was none of your business."

He stepped back taking a drag of his cigarette and looked at her for a beat. Then he shook his head and started to laugh.

"What?" She said. But he didn't answer her, he just looked at her. He was annoying the hell out of her, and now she had no choice but to deal with him.

"Ok so let me get this straight, I can put my dick inside you but it aint none of my business if I'm the first?"

Then she started laughing, he was vulgar but funny.

"Look, I don't want my brother on my ass, and I think we should talk about this tonight, after we both have a chance to think. Ok, are you free?"

She had no choice but to be free so she nodded.

"Pick you up at seven, we'll go eat somewhere and talk about this."

He nodded and started to walk away from her.

"Daryl, don't you want my address?"

"I know where you live."

He said throwing his cigarette down on the ground and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story in all the different ways that you can do that. I heart you all.**_

Merle was waiting when he came back into the office. He was leaning against the service counter with a cup of coffee in his hands. Daryl tried to walk past him back into the garage. But Merle wasn't having that, not at all. He wanted the info about this girl and why she came there looking for Daryl.

No girl ever came there before. He actually didn't remember Daryl ever mentioning any girls and as his guardian he felt that he needed to know.

"Where ya going in such a hurry there little brother." He asked.

"Got shit to do." Daryl said. "I wanna finish up and go home."

"I bet you do, she's a cute little thing, I get it."

"No, it aint like that." Daryl said.

"Really, what's it like then, huh?"

"Nothin, it aint nothing."

Daryl said trying to throw Merle off the scent, but Merle smelled blood in the water. Daryl was hiding something, he knew it and he wanted to know what it was.

"That so?" Merle said. "Why you acting all sketchy then, rushing around, you got a date tonight with that little red head."

He did not want to tell Merle anything, once he started talking he would just spill his guts. He knew it and so did Merle. That's how it always was, Merle just had to ask the right questions. Or say the right thing. Daryl always caved every time.

Merle was going to make him cave this time too.

"Tell you what little brother, take my truck tonight, and ya can leave early get ready for that date you don't have tonight."

Daryl nodded.

"I aint got a date."

"You got condoms?"

Daryl blushed so deep that it went right up to his ears, Merle got him now, like a mouse in a trap.

Daryl laughed softly.

And wasn't it just too late for that, Daryl thought to himself. Merle's condoms weren't no good. Daryl started to remember that night.

He had brought her to the truck and they kissed a long time before they even got in. He liked kissing her and still couldn't believe he had gotten the balls to do it.

He was just trying to get that asshole Peltier off her ass. He never thought she would keep kissing him, she wasn't drunk or anything. So he went with it, like any other guy his age would.

Once they were in the truck, things happened really fast and before he knew it he was tearing everything out of the glove compartment praying he'd find what he was looking for. He did too, or thought he did anyway.

Then Carol climbed right into his lap and then he thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Why you laughing." Merle said. "Don't you want to try and…."

"Your condom's aint no good Merle, you jackass." Daryl laughed.

"What condoms?"

"The one's in your glove compartment."

Now Merle was laughing. "Those things been in there two years, I was gonna throw them away, they been out in the heat and the cold, probably defective by now."

Daryl raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, they are."

Merle laughed his cackling laugh then, until he noticed Daryl wasn't laughing. He stopped and looked at his younger brother.

He stopped dead, oh holy shit, he thought to himself.

"You got something you wanna tell me little brother?"

No, he certainly did not have anything he wanted to tell Merle.

"Nope." He turned to go out the door back into the garage part of the shop. Merle put his foot on the door to stop him.

"You get that girl pregnant?" Merle asked, but he already knew the answer to this question. That explained why he was being so sketchy.

Merle always made sure to be extra careful there were no little Merle's running around.

He had the talk with Daryl when he was thirteen, he told him 'wrap it in latex or she'll get your paychecks.'

What was wrong with this kid?

"I didn't even know you were dating her, she aint been around." Merle said.

"I'm not dating her, aint seen her since that night."

"Why not?" Merle asked, he was confused.

"Why not what?"

"Why aint you seen her again?"

"Did you get a look at her at all?" He asked. "She takes college courses. She don't want me like that."

"And she fucked you?" Merle said. "You're forgetting that part"

"Leaha Jameson wouldn't return my calls." Daryl said suddenly. "That's why I never called Carol. It was humiliating and she was in three of my classes. So all year I got to see her and know she wasn't interested, in me after."

"Well, what's your plan now?"

"Picking her up tonight, we gotta talk."

"Ya think?" Merle said his eyes bright and merry.

/

Carol, Tara and Beth went out to lunch after she talked to Daryl. She met them at the diner where Maggie worked, but Maggie wasn't on today. She was out with Glenn, later she would meet Carol after she saw Daryl again to talk over what he said. To talk about what they decided.

If they decided anything at all.

Of all of them Maggie had the best head for figuring things out. Tara liked to joke and sometimes it helped and sometimes it didn't. But talking to Maggie always soothed her, she was calm and comforting.

Carol didn't know how to read him. He guessed what she was there to tell him and he acted ambivalent, she wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

Carol was confused, it was easy to have an opinion on teen pregnancy, abortion and life choices when it wasn't you. But it was her and she just didn't know what the right thing to do was.

"Maybe he was in shock." Beth said taking a sip of coffee. "Drink your milk." She said to Carol.

"Ya think?" Tara said taking a sip of her coffee.

Carol sipped at her milk and nibbled the toast she ordered, she wasn't feeling good at all. They called it morning sickness, it was more like all day sickness.

"I just think it's cute, your Baby Daddy is taking you on a date." Tara said eating her fries.

Carol narrowed her eyes at Tara. That wasn't even a little funny.

"It's not a date and Tara if you ever call him that again, I'm going to stop speaking to you." Carol said. "This isn't teen mom, ew."

"What are you going to do?" Beth asked.

"Honestly, I've always had really strong feelings about abortion, but I see how it's an option. I almost wasn't here, but I'm seventeen and I don't know what he..."

"He doesn't get to tell you what to do, you know that right?" Beth said. "You decide, not him. Your body, your choice."

"I know, I just thought. I don't know what I thought." She shook her head. She felt like crying, she knew that much.

This literally was a nightmare. She had gotten pregnant the very first time she had sex, how did that happen? They used protection and still it happened. It was crazy.

It was also how her life usually went. She didn't know why she was so surprised.

"Hey." Tara reached across the table. "We are all here for you, if Daryl dips out, first we'll kick his ass, second, we all will pitch in and help you, whatever you decide to do."

Carol nodded, thanking her, she had very specific feelings about this, but it was all different now that she was actually in the situation. She didn't know what to do.

/

Merle busted into Daryl's room as he was pulling up his jeans after taking a shower after work. Merle had very specific ideas about how Daryl should handle this situation. He felt responsible for his brother. It had been him that took care of Daryl while his parents pissed away their time and money up their nose, finally dying together in a car accident. He had been the one to raise Daryl both before and after they were gone.

Merle and Daryl got the business and the modest house they lived in now. Merle did his best to raise him, he knew he didn't do it perfectly, he had been just twenty when they died, Daryl had been ten.

Still he hoped he had done it right. This conversation would surely be the test.

"Don't you knock?"

"I seen your ass before brother, changed your diapers, aint nothing new to me."

"Whatever." Daryl answered pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go pick Carol up and we're gonna go eat." Daryl said like it was a no brainer. Merle knew the plan for tonight.

'Not what I mean. What are you gonna do about this problem you have."

Daryl spinned around and looked at Merle. This was no time for him to act like an asshole. He had enough on his mind right now. He didn't need Merle's bullshit.

"I'm gonna do whatever she tells me I'm gonna do, aint that what you always been saying all my life. Step up and be a man when I have to."

"That's right brother and I'm proud of you for it. Just making sure you weren't going to be an asshole to that girl." Merle said. "You both did this and now you both have to deal with it."

"Yeah, I know that."

"And whatever you two idiots decide, I'm on your side."

He patted him on the back.

"I'm always on your side brother." He said as he left the room.

Daryl sat down on his bed and covered his head in his hands. The room suddenly felt too small and he couldn't breathe. He grabbed his cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag on it.

This was a clusterfuck.

/

Carol was sitting on her porch at seven pm waiting for him. He was right on time too she stood up and waved at him.

Daryl was kind of mad she didn't let him come to the door. She was ashamed of him and his old truck that wasn't even his, he had suspected as much. He packed that emotion away along with the hurt, because this was not about him right now. It was about her. But it still hurt.

She opened the door and got in.

"I could have come to the door ya know?" He said it before he could stop himself, he guessed it bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"No, Daryl, I live with my brother, he's really overprotective because my Mom is dead. He's in charge of me and he'd give you the third degree. We don't need that right now."

So she wasn't embarrassed? She was protecting him?

Also, they were both orphans Daryl noted.

He nodded. "Alright. Hey, I'm sorry we're back at the scene of the crime here." He waved his arm around the cab of Merle's truck. "My truck isn't on the road yet."

Carol actually blushed and laughed a little. He was funny, really funny. She actually liked him she decided right then. Now that she was getting to know him a little.

He watched as she covered her mouth and giggled. She was so cute.

/

They went to one of the chain restaurants in town even though she didn't feel well. He insisted she had to eat something. So they sat across from each other not knowing what to say. After the waitress brought their drinks and took their order Daryl just decided to start talking. He had a few questions and he wanted to put her at ease too. He didn't know if he could do that though.

"Carol, how long have you known?"

"I suspected two or three weeks ago, when I missed my period." She had never discussed her period with anyone but her girlfriends, this was so awkward. "But I took a test, actually three tests, two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

She shrugged. "I guess I was hoping it wouldn't be true."

"Ok, but you didn't have to be all alone worrying."

He was trying to let her know he would have been a stand-up guy. He still wanted to be, but he didn't know how to get that point across to her.

"Maggie knows, she's known from the start." Carol said.

"Maggie Greene?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"I know." He said and then wanted to take it back, but it was too late. Carol put all the pieces together because she was really smart. That was one of the things he liked about her. He knew she was best friends with Maggie because Maggie sat behind him in English class last year.

He saw Carol and Maggie together a lot.

"Hey, how did you know where I lived anyway?"

"Looked in the phone book. You never gave me your phone number." He said, trying not to let her know how disappointed he had been. He hadn't asked, but he had hoped she'd offer it to him.

But she didn't. She couldn't, what if he had said he didn't want it? She would have died right there on the spot. So she just went back to things as they were. They were strangers and that's how it would stay.

Until now, they were never going to be strangers again after this.

"Oh." That was all she could come up with. "Can I be honest with you Daryl?

"Well, I sure as hell hope so, Carol, we've seen each other naked, how much more honest can we get?" He said almost laughing at himself for blurting that out.

She laughed again, he was making her laugh through the hardest conversation of her life. He was alright.

"Do you know what you want to do?" He asked. "Because whatever it is, I'll help you."

She looked up at him.

"I think I do." She said. "I want to tell you something first so you'll understand. Why I feel the way I do ok?"

He nodded, thinking it was better to keep quiet and let her talk.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she had an ultra sound, and it said I had these spots in my brain. " She stopped and took a sip of her water. "The doctor's told her I would most certainly have Down's syndrome."

She looked perfectly fine to him, and he had a feeling where she was going with this story and what she had decided. He let her get it out, it seemed important to her to tell him.

"So, my father didn't want me." She said and he noticed her eyes were getting wet. "Not if I wasn't going to be perfect. My mother refused to have an abortion, she loved me no matter what and he left her and Abe."

"Ok, its ok Carol. I get it, you don't have to explain this. You don't have to."

"I still don't know where he is and my mother died last year."

"Carol, whatever you want." Daryl said, trying to reassure her and failing miserably. He reached out and took her hand.

"I almost wasn't here, and I can't do that, I just can't." She said. "I know I'm young but…"

"No, we're young." He said. "I aint leaving you to do this alone."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads and lets me know if they are enjoying my stuff. Hope you like.**_

He had been so brave that night and now he was tongue tied as usual. She had just laid this incredible story on him and now he didn't know what to say.

What did she even expect or want him to say. He only knew he wanted to do the right thing.

The three beers he had at the party before he took her by the hand out to his truck would have helped right now.

Where had he gotten the nerve to do that? It had to be the alcohol.

He felt like he felt in his room before, like he couldn't breathe. Merle would have a shit fit if he saw him acting this way. They had finished eating and now were going out to his truck and he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin.

He needed to man the fuck up and stop freaking out. This girl was going to need his help. If he was man enough to fuck her he was man enough to take care of business, that's what Merle would say.

Merle would kick his ass for having an anxiety attack. He took a few deep breaths and tried to pull himself together. Just breathe Dixon he said to himself. Breathe. He started to feel better eventually.

He was going to be a father. He felt the panic start but he pushed it down, he didn't have time for that now.

He was going to be a father.

The thought blew a hole right through his brain. He looked over at her and all he could think of was that she had his baby inside of her.

He had no idea how to be a father, he wasn't even out of high school yet. Plus his own father hadn't set any example at all.

He had no clue what to do. He didn't know what to say to her. They got into the truck and thank God she started talking.

"Carol, can I." He looked at her stomach and reached over tentatively. She laughed and put his hand on her stomach.

"You can't feel it yet." She said.

He nodded. "I know, it's just so crazy, you know?"

"Oh I know." She said nodding. "Believe me I know."

"I swear I won't fuck up, well I might fuck up, but I won't let you down, I promise."

She reached over and took his hand and whispered 'Thank you'

They pulled out of the parking lot and started towards her house.

He still held her hand and they were talking about the fact that Merle already knew and that she had to tell her brother. She told him that Tara and Maggie knew and he had assumed as much.

Daryl told her that Merle had guessed because he was being so sketchy that day and he also told her that Merle was on their side.

Merle would do whatever needed to be done he was a good man and he had made sure Daryl was a good man too.

She was afraid to but she knew she had to talk to Abe soon. But she couldn't face it tonight, the day was wearing her down.

Carol just wanted to go home.

She just wanted to get lost in a movie, like 'The Breakfast Club' or something, just for a little while. Spend some time with her girlfriends because they day would come when it wouldn't be all about her anymore. They would even have popcorn.

She texted Maggie and Tara and they were going to come for a sleepover.

When they pulled up Tara and Maggie were there laying on Maggie's car, which was parked outside her house. Their legs dangling down over the grill of the car. They were sharing an iPod and shaking their heads with the music.

"Oh. Shit." Daryl said. He wasn't expecting to meet up with her friends tonight but he kind of got it. They were concerned, for all they knew he wasn't being supportive of her.

"They won't bother you, they just want to make sure I'm ok." Carol assured him and she rubbed his hand,

"I get it." He said as he pulled up a little bit past where Maggie had parked. He parked the truck and decided to face the music.

As they got out Maggie and Tara walked over and they all were at the back of Daryl's truck. They all said help to each other and the girls hugged. He pulled the tail gate down and they all sat down on it.

No one said anything for a few minutes, they all sat there in awkward silence.

Finally Tara spoke.

"So." Tara said as she looked over to Daryl who was next to Carol and Maggie was on the other side of him. They had him essentially trapped between them but he didn't seem to mind. "Another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into."

Daryl laughed softly and Carol touched his hand briefly to reassure him.

"We talked." Carol said.

"And I'm not gonna run out on her." Daryl said. "Gonna do whatever she wants."

"What do you want Carol?" Maggie asked.

"You know." She said shrugging, both her best friends knew her position on things. That was why she was so upset when she found out, she knew what she would do. Follow her conscious right into teenage parenthood.

They were quiet again for a few moments.

"Then we're having a baby?" Maggie said, taking Carol's hand and squeezing across Daryl's lap.

She nodded and let go of Maggie's hand.

"Oh. We're having a baby." Tara said her voice soft as if she was going to cry right there.

They heard a car coming down the street and looked up. It was Rosita coming to see Abe. Carol sighed as she watched Rosita, who was a few years older than her walk towards them. She had her hair in pigtails and it made her look younger than her twenty two years.

She was a happy bubbly girl and Carol really liked her. She had been Abe's girlfriend for two years and she and Carol had an easy friendship.

"Hey, whose funeral is this?" She said to the kids sitting on Daryl's tail gate. They all looked miserable and Tara looked like she was crying.

"It's nothing Rosie." Carol said.

"You sure honey?" She said. "You don't look so good, you feeling ok?"

Carol looked at Tara and Maggie then she looked at Daryl and he shrugged. No time like the present right?

"What's going on Carol?" Rosita said. "You need to talk?"

"I'm pregnant." She spit out before she knew it and she wanted to take it back immediately. Rosie would tell Abe and then the shit was going to hit the fan.

She felt all of the air leave her lungs and Daryl's leg twitched next to her.

This day was just never going to end, she was convinced.

Rosita did a double take, she had not been expecting that. She thought she was just coming over for dinner and Netflix with Abe, Rosita didn't sign up for this.

"Oh, I see." She said.

She looked at Carol and then at Daryl. She knew him, he worked on her father's car.

"Hey, don't you work on my father's car at Dale's Garage?" She said to Daryl.

"1992 Jag right?" Daryl replied and Rosita nodded.

"Guess there's a reason you're here huh Daryl?" Rosita said.

He nodded. Time to man up, he heard Merle's voice in his head.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone Carol." Rosie said.

"Well." She looked at Daryl not sure what to say. "We aren't exactly…"

Rosita nodded. "Oh ok I get it, you tell Abe yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, I've had a rough day, Maggie and Tara came to sleepover."

"Yeah, and probably not a good idea for you to be around when she does." She pointed to Daryl.

"I can't do it tonight Rosie, I just can't."

Rosita nodded and waved her hand towards the girls..

"Come on girls, let's go make some popcorn and watch some movies, this will keep until tomorrow, Yeah?"

They all hopped of Daryl's tailgate and Tara and Maggie followed Rosita leaving Carol to say goodnight to Daryl.

"Good night Daryl." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being you."

He watched her walk up the side walk after her friends and he thought to himself that his life was about to change in a big way from this day on.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a short update, there is more to come. I got the sweetest review from Jrod77 today and it made me want to work on this story. I hope you like, let me know. Reviews are like air.

Merle was waiting up for him when he got home. Daryl expected as much so when he walked up the porch steps to the door he mentally prepared himself. Merle was all supportive before, but that was when it wasn't really real.

Merle could talk a big game but shit was real.

Carol was having the baby and he had not a clue about what to do. Should he offer to take her to the doctors?

He knew she had to eat right and take vitamins, but he didn't know what she needed to eat or what kind of vitamins.

He would go to the library he decided, tomorrow after work and get some books. They had to have something there he could read.

When he walked inside Merle was sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey on the table and two shot glasses. Daryl quirked his eyebrow at him and Merle motioned for him to sit down.

"Thought you might need this." He said pouring them each a drink.

"Kinda how I got into this though aint it?"

"I dunno little brother, you tell me?" Merle said handing him a shot glass.

"We was drinking at a party and she was hiding from this jock." He said sitting down and taking his shot and drinking it down.

Merle watched and listened but didn't comment. Not yet. Merle reserved his comment for a later time.

"We talked for a few hours and then the guy came back, so I kissed her to get him to leave."

Merle took his shot. "Must have been some kiss."

"It was." Daryl said looking down and Merle swore he was blushing.

His brother had it bad for this girl, even if they did everything all ass backwards.

"So what's happening now?"

She's having it."

Merle nodded.

"Keeping it too?"

"Fuck, she didn't say, not really I mean. I assumed." He said reaching for his phone. "I don't know."

He had finally asked for her phone number at dinner.

He sent off a text to her. How the hell was he supposed to word this? He was clueless.

 ** _Carol, I wanted to ask, does this mean you plan to keep the baby._**

He knew he was acting like an idiot, he was so sketched out over this. He needed to get a grip.

 ** _I think so._**

 ** _Do you need me to take you to your doctor appointment?_**

 ** _I'll let you know._**

 ** _Ok and I'm going to get you vitamins tomorrow as soon as I find out what kind you need. Is that ok?_**

Tara elbowed Carol because she had a funny look on her face all of the sudden. They were half way through 'Sixteen Candles' and then it was 'Breakfast Club.' Maggie was laying on the floor and Abe and Rosita had fallen asleep on the couch.

Carol loved this movie but right now she looked like she lost her best friend. Maggie got up and walked over to them.

They blew through two bags of popcorn and a liter or two of sprite. Carol drank water and no one seemed to notice, meaning Abe didn't notice, she knew she would have to deal with him eventually. But not tonight. Tara thought this was a good night, why was she getting upset?

Carol held her phone to Tara and Maggie to show her the text Daryl had sent and then she started to cry.

He cared about her.

/

Merle was actually being very supportive talking about blood being blood and that it was going to be hard but they could all do it together. That he wouldn't let them down and telling Daryl he was proud of him for "Manning up."

That made Daryl feel good, it was one of the nicest things Merle ever said to him.

Daryl didn't know how Carol's brother was going to take the news though and he hoped he would be alive after he found out.

Maggie and Tara had made it pretty clear that this was their baby too and he was glad Carol had them in her life.

Between all of them they could watch over Carol and help her, he wanted to do the right thing. He knew that he didn't know fuck all about any of this so he was glad there were other people around too.

He needed and education quick.

He went to the library the next day and checked out a bunch of books. The librarian knew him and had known his mother when she was alive, she just shook her head. People always judged the Dixon's and this woman had known him all his life.

His mother used to bring him here when he was a kid. She was an avid reader and people might be surprised to know so were Merle and Daryl.

The librarian regarded him with disgust.

As if to say, of course you got someone pregnant, you dirt bag.

He ignored that, he realized he was going to need a thick skin now, people were going to say shit and he had to protect Carol from that. That was his job now.

People said shit about him all the time he was used to it. He didn't want the shit parade to rain down on her just because of one night.

He went to the pharmacy and asked what kind of vitamins a pregnant seventeen year old girl needed and then he bought three bottles of them.

It was five forty five by that time and he texted Carol to ask if he could come over. She said ok and added that she was going to talk to Abe later and did he want to be there.

He did not want to be there.

But he said yes, if she wanted him to he would.


	6. Chapter 6

Merle saw Daryl heading out to his truck with the bags of things he bought for Carol that night after Daryl texted her. He looked down at the books he had gotten from the library and he smiled. He had done a good job with this kid. He was not disappointed in the way he was stepping up at all. He was almost proud of him except for the whole 'He got someone pregnant thing'

That part he could have done without, there were other ways that Merle would have rather seen his brother doing the right thing.

He wished it didn't happen, but it did and his brother was doing the right thing. It was, what it was. He opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey Daryl." He called out the door to him.

Daryl turned from the truck as he put the stuff in. "Yeah?"

"You want me to come with you? I know her brother." Merle asked. "From pool league, you know."

Merle actually played pool with Abraham every Monday night, they weren't good friends, but they knew each other ok.

Daryl shook his head. "I need to do this on my own Merle. But thanks."

"Ok." Merle said. And just when he thought he couldn't be more proud of the boy, he went and out did himself.

Daryl was braver than Merle ever thought of being at his age.

/

Rosita sat down on the couch with Carol and took her hand. She gave it a squeeze and smiled at her. Carol's hands were shaking and Rosita tried to sooth her as best she could. She understood that she was afraid right now. But she had to tell her brother, no matter how afraid she was.

They were waiting for Abe to get out of the shower. Rosita thought he would understand, he talked to her about what happened with his parents. He told her how his father hadn't wanted Carol and left because their mother refused to do what he wanted.

Abe was glad Carol was born, he loved his sister very much and Rosita felt like he shared Carol's view on this. He would support Carol's decision, Rosita was sure of it.

"It's going to be fine honey." Rosita said.

"I dunno Rosie." She said and then the doorbell rang.

"Is that Daryl?" Rosie said.

Carol nodded and went to the door. She opened it and there he stood with the bag from the pharmacy.

"Hey." She said opening the door to him.

"Hey." He said handing her the bag. "I got you the vitamins."

Rosita stood up in the living room and walked over to the doorway. That boy had bought her vitamins, he was a sweet boy. He was just a boy though, seventeen if he was a day, she observed as Carol let him in the door. Just then Abe came barreling down the stairs.

"Hey babe, I just got a text from…. Oh hey Daryl, your brother just….."

He stopped at the bottom step and looked at the three of them. Carol and Daryl didn't run in the same circle at school, he knew that. She didn't hang out with him or even know him that Abe knew of. He and Merle once had a conversation about the two of them being in the same school but not knowing each other.

Merle and Abe played pool together in a league along with Merle's buddies Martinez and Axel and a few of Abe's friends.

What was Merle's little brother doing here at his house with Carol.

"He wants to go get a beer." Abe said. "What's going on?"

"Uh baby, let's all sit down." Rosita said.

Abe looked at them, each one and the pharmacy bag Daryl was holding. Rosie wanted to sit down. Abe wasn't a stupid man, he took a deep breath. All of the dots started to line up in a miserable line that he didn't like at all.

Then he looked at Rosita again she nodded her head as if to say, yes it's true.

"I didn't know you two were even dating." He said still somewhat in a daze.

"Ah." Carol said. "We aren't, but…."

"Yeah, I get it, I gotta sit down." He walked into the living room and over to the couch and sat down. "Get in here Carol Ann and you too Dixon."

They walked in and sat down, Rosita sat down next to Abe and took his hand. He leaned forward and looked at Carol and Daryl, ironically sitting on the love seat across from him.

"Ok, I'm ready, I'm gonna need that beer I think."

"Yeah you are." Carol said. "It's what you think."

"Sonofadick." He put his head in his hands. "You're sure Carol?"

She nodded and Abe looked over at Daryl. He wanted to jump up and wring this kid's neck, but that wasn't going to help anything, he knew.

"You got my sister pregnant? And your brother wants to go out for a drink together, this just gets better and better."

He shook his head, life was really a bitch sometimes.

"What's in the bag?" Abe asked.

"Vitamins for her." Daryl said.

Abe considered him and Daryl never broke eye contact with him. Abe was at a loss for words really right now.

"Ok then. Rosie, I'm going for that beer, come on with me, not like we have to worry about leaving these two alone. Kind of closing the barn door after the horse got out right?" He said looking at them both as he stood up.

"Ok." Rosita stood up, trying to smile. "I'll drive."

"Yeah, you are cause I'm getting wasted tonight and then tomorrow you two are going to tell me what your plan is. You got it?"

"We can tell you now." Carol said.

"I don't wanna know right now, I wanna few drinks, there isn't going to be a wedding I'll miss if I go out with Merle tonight is there?"

They both shook their heads.

"Good, see you both back here tomorrow." He said as he and Rosita headed towards the door. "Six o'clock, don't be late, either of you."

When they were gone Carol and Daryl sat back against the couch they were on. They both let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I think it went well, what do you think?" She asked him.

"I'm still alive, it went well." He said. And they sat there a few more minutes in silence, each with their own thoughts. "Are you hungry, want to go get pizza or something?"

She shrugged. "Okay."

/

Merle ordered two shots of whiskey and three beers when he saw Rosita and Abe walk in the bar. He pulled a chair out when they walked over and Rosita sat down. Abe looked at him and grabbed his shot and took it. He didn't speak to Merle and Merle waited him out.

He had a day to process this, Abe was still running on adrenaline and shock. Plus this was his baby sister, Merle got that.

He waved to the bartender and she brought another one. He downed that one and then he turned to Merle.

"Well?" He said. "I guess you know."

Merle nodded.

"They aren't even dating, what was it a one night stand or something?" He said and Rosita rolled her eyes." I didn't even know they knew each other."

"Apparently they do." Merle said.

"Apparently." Abe said. "Is right, pretty well I'd say too. I can't even wrap my head around this. My sister, your brother."

Merle took his shot now and Rosita sipped at her beer.

"Well, you might as well come to our house tomorrow for the meeting." Abe said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Merle said taking a sip of his beer.

"This is a clusterfuck you know." Abe said and Merle nodded.

"I know." Merle answered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you to all who asked about this story. I hope you like the update. Many thanks to Magenta's Nightmare for reading all of the crazy before I post it. You are the best xxxxx.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think. I love you all.**_

The next night after work Daryl and Merle took the long ride to Carol's house together. It was five miles away from their house, but it felt much longer. Merle didn't say anything about his night out drinking with Abe. Just that Rosita had to walk Abe out to his car.

Merle had walked to the bar so he, just staggered home, Daryl had been home sleeping for hours when he came in and plopped into his bed.

They got up and went to work together and hadn't really talked too much until now.

"So you really aint dating her?"

Daryl shook his head, nope that wasn't how it was. Even if he wished it was different.

"But you want to I can tell." Merle said lighting a cigarette.

"Maybe, but I don't think she would want to." Daryl said.

Merle considered this and looked over at him. Daryl was the sweet one, too sweet for his own goes sometimes, but Merle wanted his brother to be happy. He felt unworthy, Merle could tell and he needed some kind of pep talk.

"Well, guess you got some work to do then." Merle said. "You're just as good as anyone else baby brother, you be careful not to forget that. Now I don't know this girl, but ya already got to the good part with her, so she must like you on some level. I'm sure you could hit it again, if you tried."

Daryl just shook his head, Merle was Merle, and there was no changing him. Daryl actually wanted to take her out on a date sometime. They didn't have to sleep together, unless she wanted to. He wasn't even sure if they could now, he hadn't gotten to that part in the books yet.

Merle lit a cigarette and snickered.

"Aint like you can get her pregnant again." He cackled.

"You're kind of an ass you know that?"

"I know it baby brother, you aint the first to point that out and won't be the last."

He said taking a drag of his cigarette and pulled into Carol's driveway.

"Hey." Daryl said to him. "You can't smoke around her, the books I got said it's bad for her and the baby."

Merle turned to him and took another drag of the cigarette.

"Well, look at you. Being a good daddy and all." Merle said as they got out of the truck. "Proud of you."

They stopped in the driveway and Merle continued talking as they got out of the truck.

"For doing the right thing, not for using a defective condom and getting a girl pregnant on your first go." Merle said. "That was just dumb."

"Wasn't my first time."

"Ok second. Whatever. You know what I mean."

They walked up the driveway to the door and rang the bell. Carol opened the door and smiled at Daryl. He smiled back at her and said hi. Merle took note of the way she cast her eyes down slightly and then looked back up at him, all shy. For god's sake he already banged her Merle didn't get what she was so shy for.

But then he got it, oh shit he got it.

She was in love with him. Merle knew it the second he saw the way she looked at him. Then Merle looked at him, sweet Jesus it was the same look. This was going to be some ride with these two, since they had a baby on the way, caught feelings in the process and had no clue whatsoever.

"Hey, Carol this is Merle my brother." Daryl said as they walked in the door.

"Hey there sugar." He took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

They turned when they head Abe bellow from the kitchen. "Come on in, food's ready."

Carol leaned over to Daryl and whispered. "He ordered pizza." Merle noticed how he smiled and laughed and whispered back to her as he followed them into the kitchen. They were like two peas in a pod those two idiots.

"I'm calling it right now Abraham." Merle said. "These two are going to be married one day."

"Hey." Daryl said. "I told you, we aint like that."

Daryl gave Merle his 'I'm going to kill you' look as they all entered the kitchen.

Then he looked over at Carol and she was nodding. "We're just friends."

"I'm quite sure darlin." Merle said as they sat down at the table. Abe joined him and Rosita brought the pizzas to the table. Daryl and Carol sat down and Merle watched him pull the chair out for her.

"How you feeling there Darlin, you got any of that morning sickness or what not?" Merle said to Carol.

"No, I'm fine right now."

"Good glad to hear it, so Abe and I went out last night, had a little chat." Merle said to both of them who were sitting opposite him

"While slamming down some fine alcohol." Abe said depositing a bottle of soda and cups on the table.

"Yeah, we had a few." Merle said.

Rosita rolled her eyes. "You both got wasted." She laughed.

"Anyway, we talked a little seeing as we are both are guardian's to you two idiots." Abe said and he saw Carol about to say something but he put his hand up to her. "No offense, but this would be funny if it wasn't so damn serious."

Carol sat back and folded her arms over her waist. Daryl sat next to her straight as a board and unmoving.

"You are not quitting school." Merle pointed to Carol.

"And neither are you." Merle said to Daryl.

"Well, good because I wasn't going to and I don't think he was planning that either." She turned to Daryl. "Were you."

"What? No?" He said sitting forward.

"What are the plans, when is this baby coming and what are we doing." Rosita said.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk about it." Carol said. "Not very much anyway."

She shrugged and looked over at Daryl.

"I'm having it, I'm not giving it up either." There she thought to herself, it was out there, now everyone knew.

"Well." Merle said as he reached for a slice of pizza. "Alright then, glad we got that covered."

"Carol, how are you going to handle school?" Rosita asked her.

"I'm just going to go." Carol said. "I guess maybe I won't be able to go away to college now. But I can go to community college."

"And you?" Rosita asked Daryl.

"I'm in Voc, I'll be working after school at the garage and helping her." He said. "I know babies cost money, I'm going to work as much as I can."

Rosita nodded satisfied with his answers so far. They were all going to have to take this one day at a time.

"You need to go see a doctor, soon." Rosita said.

"I know." Carol said. "I called today, they'll see me next week."

Rosita nodded.

"When." Daryl spoke up. "I can take you."

Abe looked over at him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"You realize this is it, this is your life now. My sister and that baby."

"I know sir."

Abraham nodded. "Ok then, that's good for right now. I guess we'll need to do this a few more times before this baby gets here, once a month dinners, as a family?"

Merle nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

/

The next week Daryl brought her to the doctors and they filled out the necessary paper work and sat in the waiting room together. They talked quietly together and made plans to go eat after this visit. Carol was hungry all the time and it secretly made him really happy to feed her.

There were other couples there and some women that were clearly pregnant but their partner wasn't there.

Carol was glad he was there and that he wasn't abandoning her.

Carol's doctor was a nice woman named Barbara who wore glasses and her long blonde hair up in a bun. Carol let her know that Daryl was the father and that he had a few questions to ask.

Barbara assured them that having questions was good and she would be happy to answer any they had. She invited Daryl right into the exam room with them, first checking with Carol.

Carol didn't care until the doctor started talking about nutrition and health with them. After being thoroughly impressed that Carol was already taking pre-natal vitamins and being told that they were both reading the books Daryl got from the library, Barbara saw that they weren't your typical teenage parents.

Still, there were things that she made a practice of talking about on the first visit with new mothers and occasionally new fathers if they were there.

She wanted to make sure they knew that there were no complications that she could see at this time. It was perfectly fine to still have sex.

Both Daryl and Carol wanted to die right then and Barbara, noticed that. "Are you two ok? Do you have any questions?"

They both shook their heads and gathered up their pamphlets, both feeling like a rock to crawl under would be really good right now.

"Ok Carol." She said as she wheeled the ultra sound machine over to the examining table." If you would lay down we're going to do an ultra sound."

She laid down and Daryl sat in the chair across the room. Barbara turned to him.

"Dad, you want to come over here." She said as she helped Carol lay down and positioned her with the drape.

Daryl stood up, but his head was all jumbled up and his feet wouldn't move, she had called him Dad, this was real. It was so real it was scary.

She took the conductive jelly out of the warmer and started to explain the procedure to them.

"This is going to be warm Carol." She said as she squeezed the jelly onto her and moved the wand over her still flat stomach. "Ah, there we are."

There was a tiny blip on the screen, the doctor turned up the sound. There was a rapid whooshing sound and Daryl peered closer to the monitor. He could see something, but it was so small.

"That's your baby, and this sound is its heart beat." Barbara said as she turned up the volume and it filled the room.

Carol couldn't take her eyes off of the monitor and she felt tears filling her eyes. She could feel him looking at her.

She turned and looked at him. He was totally dumbfounded and his eyes were so soft, his hair hanging over his right eye, as usual. He looked like he did that night, there was something so attractive about him. From time to time she felt the stirrings of something but she pushed it away.

This was just one of those times and she knew it would pass.

She wanted nothing more than to hold him, to hug him tight right now, but the feeling passed quickly and she thanked the doctor.

/

Two months went by in the blink of an eye. Carol and Daryl were together at Glenn's party on June fifteenth. It was now September seventeenth and she was three months pregnant. The school didn't know yet, but she knew she would have to tell them soon. She was getting a little bit of a belly.

She and Maggie were getting changed for gym one day and Maggie noticed Nancy Harper staring at Carol.

"What are you looking at skank?" Maggie said, waving her hand at her. One of their friends Lori Jameson walked over to them and got in betweed Nancy and her friends.

"Getting fat over summer vacation huh Carol."

"Shut up."

Lori looked at her body ad she was pulling up her shorts. Shit.

"You look pregnant…." Nancy said


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So I got the most wonderful review on my last chapter and when I get those I get motivated to write more. I thank that reviewer for telling me how much they liked this story because sometimes I don't know who likes which story. Feedback really lets me know if I am on the right track and if you guys are liking it. So thank you. I really hope you like how this chapter shook out. I can't control what the muse wants, she's a bigger bitch than me._**

"Breathe Carol." Maggie said as she and Lori rubbed her back as she sat on the bench in the locker room. Tara was by the door making sure that bitch didn't come back in and upset Carol again. Nancy had a big mouth and everyone knew it. Soon the whole school would know Carol was pregnant. No one at school knew except her circle of friends and Daryl's. Which was convoluted now, since Carol's good friend Lori was dating Daryl's friend Rick Grimes. That happened over the summer. A lot of things had happened over the summer.

This was like a teen drama soap opera really, Carol thought to herself. Tara came over to them and sat down next to Carol.

"I will kill that uppity bitch if she says one word. Don't worry Carol." Tara said taking her hand. Carol was not comforted by this. They all knew Nancy went running to her minions as soon as they kicked her out of the locker room.

"Come on we got lunch now." Lori said to them.

They both stood up and the four of them walked towards the lunch room praying Nancy was not spreading Carol's business all over the school, yet knowing that was exactly what she was doing.

/

The four of them entered the lunch room as a united front. Nancy and her minions Patricia and Gale were standing by the back door of the cafeteria and their food was on that table by the door. No one but them looked at Carol, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe she didn't tell anyone. Yet. Because they knew she would tell.

Daryl had been eating lunch with them and people thought it was because Rick ate with them too. That was okay with them right now.

Daryl and Rick were tight, ever since they both got caught in sixth grade trying to jack the teacher's soda machine in their conference room.

Both boys were trying to get sprite and even though they both got caught it bonded them for life. Rick knew about Carol from day one. Daryl had told him they slept together after Glenn's party and Rick had told him to just call her.

Rick had called Lori and they hadn't even had sex, Rick figured Daryl was one up, but he was too insecure.

Daryl never did call her, but five weeks later she came to see him and now, because of Lori and Carol, Rick and Daryl were part of their group.

Carol and Maggie got on line for their lunch and Lori and Tara went to the table they were all sitting at that day. Tara and Lori both brought lunch that day so they didn't need to be on the line. They sat down and waited for Glenn and Alisha to get their food and come sit down.

Nancy looked over at Carol and narrowed her eyes and Maggie slipped up her middle finger, while watching to make sure no teachers saw her.

It was on.

Daryl was two people behind Carol and watching what she was putting on her tray. Chocolate milk, again, he thought to himself. Lately that was her craving he knew, he watched as she took an apple and a sandwich too. Then he watched her take another choc milk.

It was milk and he knew she needed to drink a lot of milk from the books he was reading.

That was better than last month when it was choc chip mint ice cream. She had to have it every day, sometimes more than once and if she wanted it late at night, she called him to bring it to her.

And he brought it to her, whenever she wanted it. She was finally over the morning sickness too and he was glad about that. She puked for a month straight all day long and he felt awful about that.

He tried to help her anyway he could.

They had fallen into an easy friendship really. He went to all of her doctor appointments and their families were now eating dinner twice a month. Abe and Merle were becoming close friends and Rosita was buying baby clothes.

It was all moving along fine, but now they were back in the lion's den of school and the shit was about to hit the fan. The air was heavy with it.

Soon they would know the sex of the baby and that was what Daryl had been thinking about when it happened.

One minute Tara and her girlfriend Alisha were waving to him and Glenn Rhee who was behind him, and the next minute it was kaos.

The school didn't know and she really wasn't showing much yet, although Daryl had noticed her boobs were bigger. He couldn't help it, they were spectacular before she was pregnant, now they were downright hypnotizing.

No one knew yet.

So they, with their families had decided not to say anything.

Daryl was moving towards the cashier and talking to Glenn, while keeping one eye on Carol and it happened.

Jimmy Barlow walked by Carol and called her a whore and Daryl heard it. Jimmy was walking with his try towards Nancy and Patricia, one minute, and the next minute his tray was flying through the air and he was on the floor with Daryl on top of him.

"What did you fucking call her?" He screamed as he rained blows down onto Jimmy's face.

"Stop." Carol cried and she tried to get between them but Glenn stopped her. "Stop Daryl."

Glenn pulled her out of the way and Daryl continued pummeling Jimmy.

"Take it back motherfucker." Daryl was yelling as the teachers pulled him off of Jimmy.

The teacher looked at the three of them and pointed to Carol and Daryl. "You two go to Tomiselli's office, you." He pointed to Jimmy, who was bleeding from a split lip. "Go to the nurse."

Three weeks in school and the cat was out of the bag already and it looked like Carol and Daryl were getting suspended too. As they walked by they heard Nancy's voice saying "Well now we know who did it, figures that fucking hillbilly."

Carol started to turn towards her and Daryl stopped her. "Come on, we gotta go."

She would take care of her later for calling him that. Tomorrow in gym class she'd get that big mouthed bitch.

Ten minutes later they sat on a bench outside of the principal's office. Daryl had been given an ice pack for his eye because Jimmy had gotten one good shot in and Daryl was going to have a shiner. Carol sat next to him as he stretched out his legs and leaned his head back with the ice pack.

"You can't beat up every asshole that says crap to me Daryl."

"You are not a whore, no one gets to say that to you." He growled.

"Oh for god's sake, really?" She said. "Stop defending my honor."

He turned to her and took the ice pack off and his eye was already swelling, but his blue eyes bored right into her.

"I can't Carol." He said.

"You have to, you're getting suspended for sure, it can't happen again."

"It will if these assholes don't mind their own fuckin business."

"Daryl." She said. "Merle and Abe are going to kill us, if you want baby Sophia to get here you better…"

He sat up and put the ice pack down on the bench.

"Wait a minute." He said looking around and then directly at her. "We don't know it's a girl yet?"

"I think it is and I'm naming her Sophia."

"That was my mom's name." He said softly, he didn't know she knew that and his heart leapt into his throat.

She nodded. "I know, Merle told me."

"Jesus Carol, this is exactly why I feel the way I feel, I mean I know you aint mine. But you are kind of, it feels that way." Daryl said. "And then you tell me you want to name the baby after my Mom. How am I not supposed to want to protect you."

She looked at him. He couldn't read her eyes and he was sure he had said too much. She would tell him to back off now. He had been surprised she let him hang around as much as she did. He knew he was way below her socially.

She was looking at him now and she had a funny look on her face. He couldn't read it. She leaned closer and he thought she was just going to tell him something she didn't want anyone to hear. But she kissed him and he kissed her back.

The principles door opened and his voice filled the room.

"Oh come on aren't you two in enough trouble?" He said. "In my office both of you."

They got up and went in to face the music. They both got a three day suspension and this was not going to go over good with the brother's at all.

The school now knew and when Carol was allowed back at school she had to go see the nurse and the gym teacher to figure out what they were going to do about that class this year.

/

They went to Daryl's house because Abe was home that day with the flu and they didn't want to deal with him yet. Merle was at work so they were going to hide out until school was out and then go tell the brothers.

They sat on the front porch of Daryl and Merle's small house and he smoked a cigarette down in the driveway as they talked. Then when he was done he came back up to her and sat down.

"How's your eye?" She asked.

"Had worse." He said. "Don't worry."

"Thank you Daryl." She leaned over and kissed him again. "I understand why you did it, but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

That was it, she kissed him out of gratitude, and he understood that now. But he had to tell her not to, as much as he didn't want to. But he couldn't handle it, because he wanted more.

"Carol." He moved away from her a little so he could get the words out, even though he didn't want to say them at all. "You have to stop kissing me, I know you don't feel the same as …"

Fuck he didn't mean to say that.

"Who says I don't, you don't know how I feel." She smiled. "Maybe I just got tired of waiting for you to make the first move…maybe."

Then she crawled onto his lap right there on the front porch in front of god and the neighbors, she kissed his neck which was a dirty trick because she already knew he loved that.

"Carol, it's your hormones, I read about that in the book. You're horny that's all." He tried to get out because god damn she was kissing his neck and sucking on his ear. He was this close to picking her up and carrying her into his room.

"That's not it, I thought you weren't interested." She said. "I think we both misunderstood what this is."

"What is it?" He asked bringing his hands up through her hair and laying them on her cheeks.

"Whatever we want it to be."

She climbed off of his lap and stood up. She held out her hand to him and he took it allowing her to pull him up, even though he didn't need the help.

"Do you want to…?" She didn't even get the word out and he was nodding his head and leading her inside. As they passed the stereo on their way to his room, he turned it on and his iPod that was on top came on. 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse came on as they walked hand in hand down the hall way.

The words to the song floated down the hall way after them.

I know you've suffered. But I don't want you to hide.

It's cold and loveless. I won't let you be denied.

Soothing, I'll make you feel pure.

Trust me you can be sure.

 ** _A/N: Let me know what you think._**


	9. Chapter 9

When they got to his room they both stood at the door and finally he opened it. They stepped inside and he locked the door. She looked at him and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He grinned at her. "You want Merle busting in here or something?"

"No." She answered quickly and looked around the room.

His room was neat and her eyes went to the bedside table where there was a stack of books. Baby books, parenting books and The Lord of the Rings and a half filled bottle of coke.

She was not surprised by the neat room or by the books as she looked around. She felt his hand touch her back and she leaned back into him.

"You sure about this Carol?" He asked her and she nodded, laying her head back against his chest. His hands came around to envelop her in a wonderful hug.

"Yes." She said and she allowed him to turn her around to face him. He put his forehead to hers and smiled at her.

"I want to be yours. I want you to be mine, for real." He said. "Since that night on Glenn's deck, I might as well put it all out there."

"Isn't that how we ended up here to begin with?" She said smiling at him, to let him know she was kidding. "I'm yours."

He leaned down and kissed her. The sun was streaming in the window in the early afternoon as they stood there and the light was behind him. His hair looked so blonde in that light and his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

If this baby had his eyes she would be a happy woman indeed. He took his shirt off and she was struck by how broad his shoulders were. She hadn't noticed before. His body tapered down in a V to his thin hips and she watched how his jeans hugged his hips. It was obscene and she was horny, that was true, but he was beautiful to her.

"I'm getting fat." She said.

"No you aint, you're beautiful." He said kissing her again.

He was backing her up towards the bed and talking to her at the same time.

"Never did this in a bed before."

She laughed. "How many times you done this?"

"Including you?" He laughed. "Twice."

"Did you use a condom that other time?"

He nodded not really getting why she was asking all of this. She hadn't asked the last time, but then again, the last time was an out of control fuck fest.

"Then we don't have to, not like you can get me pregnant again, you know?"

"Oh." He got it now. No condom, nothing between them and that thought had his dick twitching.

They sat down on the bed he leaned over and kissed her like he kissed her that night on Glenn's deck. All or nothing and he wanted to devour her.

That all or nothing kiss was what sent them off of Glenn's deck and running to the truck before either of them had a chance to think about it first.

Last time it was a frenzy and they were rushed, there wasn't going to be any rushing this time.

She took his breath away, every time he looked at her. It wasn't just about the baby, it was everything that she was. The person deep down inside.

He never longed for someone the way he longed for her. It was all consuming, like fire in his soul. She was looking at him in a way no one ever did before and this wasn't the first time he noticed it either.

She looked at him like he was everything she wanted in life. She was what he wanted, that was for sure and seeing her look at him that way? It did something to him, it did something weird to his heart.

"You don't think I'm fat." She said standing up.

He shook his head. "You're perfect."

She stepped over in front of him and pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. He felt like a creep staring at her but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't see her last time. It was dark and they kept most of their clothes on.

This time he could touch her and he looked up at her, asking permission with his eyes. She nodded and he placed his hands on her hips and worked them over to her stomach.

Her skin was soft and creamy white and burning hot to the touch of his fingers. He had just gotten them up to her breasts, palming her nipples causing her head to fall backwards and a sigh to come from her lips.

He let out a groan and then his phone rang, of course he wasn't answering it and she smiled looking down at him.

Then her phone rang from somewhere in the living room in her purse.

"Well." He said standing up and taking his phone out of his back pocket. And tossing it into a pile of laundry on the floor. "They know."

He pulled her close against him. "Where were we?"

She could feel him hard against her belly and she ached for him, her whole body was on fire looking at him. Feeling him. Just like the last time. She had thought it was a fluke but it wasn't.

They were on the bed and he was crawling over her so gently. She brought her hands to his belt buckle and he felt a pull from deep inside him.

"Off." Was all she said and she pulled her jeans off leaving her underwear on and he did the same. Their clothes were tossed into a heap in the floor and there were just two thin pieces of material between them now.

He was sure he wouldn't be able to hang on, but he desperately wanted to take his time. She let her knees fall apart towards the mattress and now he was between her legs deliciously.

It felt incredible as he moved up to her face to kiss her. He couldn't help it, he groaned so loud it was almost embarrassing.

Then his phone beeped that he had a text message and so did hers.

"Don't care." He breathed out as he kissed her again and she giggled. He did not give a rat's ass about anything but her right now. "What are they going to do? Ground us."

And she laughed again, as he kissed down her neck hot and wet. He was winging this whole thing and figuring she would let him know if he fucked up.

There were a few times in the past when Merle tried to bestow his self-proclaimed vast knowledge of women onto him. He listened a little, even though he didn't give Merle the satisfaction of knowing he paid attention.

He raked his teeth along her neck softly and sucked at the base of her neck, a Merle-ism and not only did she respond, she went crazy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed into him, grinding her hips up into his.

The friction was going to kill him. He had to move a little to take the pressure off before he came in his boxers. That was not happening.

"Tell me what you want, Carol." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't know." She whispered out of breath. "But you're doing great."

He would just do what felt good and hope to god it felt good to her.

"Are you still sure?" He asked moving down towards her breasts with his mouth, God he hoped she was still sure.

He didn't want to stop but he would if she said so. His mouth made contact with one of her nipples and his fingers with the other one. It was heaven to him, learning what made her tick.

"Yes. I'm sure..." She breathed out and moaned from what he was doing to her, her back arching off of the bed.

"I'll try not to make it weird. " He said in between swirling his tongue around and feeling her nipple stiffen under his mouth. She giggled and he smiled against her skin and that time after he licked her he sucked and she definitely responded to that.

He was feeling more confident with every movement she made and every noise she uttered.

She was moving her legs around and grinding her hips into him again. He was taking that as a good sign right now and he kept right on doing what he was doing.

"Shit, Daryl." She pulled his face up and kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth and bringing her hand down over the bulge in his boxers. "I want..."

She trailed off and his eyes just about rolled back into his head. Her small hand on him was about all he could stand.

"I want more..." She pleaded.

He didn't need any more encouragement and brought one of his hands down to touch her through her underwear. She was wet and he could feel it, now he wanted more and brought his hand up to reach inside.

His phone beeped again, another text. She started to laugh softly.

"Fuck off Merle." He growled as he made contact with her and actually felt how warm and wet she was. He slid his fingers over her and inside her.

He had a little idea of what to do here and soon she was pulling his boxers and her underwear off and telling him to hurry up.

Then he was inside her and it was just like he remembered only much more intense without the condom. He leaned down and whispered things into her ear that made the hair on her neck stand on end and she pulled him closer and deeper.

This wasn't like the last time, not for either one of them. They both knew it.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer against him, leaning down to kiss her. He felt her breath speed up and her body starting to contract around him and he realized she was coming already, last time he didn't even think she did.

He expected to work way harder than he had though to get it from her this time, but it was happening and she was coming undone underneath him fast. She cried out his name and he almost lost it right then, but he was determined to hang on until she was done.

He leaned down and kissed her again, dizzy now from the feel of her coming while he was inside her. He couldn't think any more because he was going to explode and then he came screaming an embarrassing string of profanity and buried his face in her shoulder.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other and didn't wake up until four o'clock, when Merle came home and started pounding on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is dedicated to all the lovely people who read my craziness. I love you all. Thank you for helping this writer grow and do what I love. Let me know what you think. xxxxxxx**_

"Open this door you little shit." Merle bellowed as he banged on the door.

Carol and Daryl had been asleep, he on his back and she was laying across him. The blankets were half on them and half off and they were wrapped around each other like an ivy vine on a tree.

They were both dead asleep, but Merle took care of that. Daryl lifted his head up and groaned and then Carol's eyes opened wide, at first she didn't know where she was. But then she looked at herself laying on top of him with one leg over his legs and she remembered. Daryl just laughed softly and pulled her closer to him.

"Told ya he'd be busting in here." He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands over her back.

"I heard that Daryl, you both get out here now." Merle yelled through the door.

"Carol." Abe's voice came through now and Carol groaned. He was here too, wonderful. "Your purse is out here so don't think about trying to sneak out the window."

That tickled her so much that she couldn't stop laughing, she had never snuck out a window in her life and he thought she would do it at almost four months pregnant. Abe was something else, always dotting all the I's and crossing all the T's.

She shook her head crawled on top of Daryl to get to her cloths on the other side of the bed. He grabbed her mid crawl by her hips so that she was straddled over his legs and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Just so she truly got the message he ground his hips into her.

His dick was hard already and they had just woken up.

She leaned down and pecked him on the lips and whispered, 'later'. He shook his head and said 'now'. She shook her head and then Merle beat on the door again.

"You have five minutes you two or I'm busting the door down." Merle screamed.

"Yeah, right Merle." Daryl yelled back getting up and helping Carol off of him. This was a waste of a good hard on, what a cockblocker Merle was. Sonofabitch. "Sure, you make everyone use a coaster, but you're going to beat my door down, give us a minute, yeah."

"Fuck you Daryl, get out here Abe and I need to talk to both of you and you know why." Merle gave one last bang on the door and then led Abe to the kitchen where they sat down at the table and waited for them to come out.

Daryl reached over to where Carol was sitting on the edge of the bed getting her clothes back on and brought his hands up behind her to her breasts. He was on his knees behind her and she could feel his dick against her back.

She shooed him away as she was trying to pick up her shirt off the floor.

"You are like a little kid with a new toy." She said pulling away with a giggle.

Carol did not usually giggle and she paused for a minute to consider that. Then she was pushing his hands away playfully.

"Hey what can I tell you, I'm seventeen." He grinned at her leaning over her shoulder.

"Get dressed Romeo, it's time to face the music."

They both did the walk of shame down the hall way five minutes later. Daryl stopped her twice from opening the door after they were both dressed to cop another feel and get a kiss. She just rolled her eyes at him.

He stopped her as they walked down the hallway and she could feel his breath on her neck as he held her shoulders and whispered. "They're bigger than they were."

"Oh my god Daryl" She huffed and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. He was incorrigible and adorable to her.

He made her laugh and she realized what a gift that was.

"Quit fucking around down there and get in here." Merle called from the kitchen and they both shuddered and started walking again. He smacked her ass just to be an ass and she turned back and grabbed the crotch of his pants fast as lightning and then turned back to continue walking.

There was nothing shy about her any longer and Daryl had to take a breath before he got to the kitchen and compose himself again. She looked back and winked at him and he rolled his eyes, it was on.

He would get her back for that later.

When they finally made it to the kitchen Merle and Abe were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Neither one of them looked happy at all. They each pulled out a chair for their sibling and Carol and Daryl sat down.

"What the fuck were you two thinking?" Abe started the conversation off. "A rumble in the cafeteria?"

"Jimmy Barlow called her a name, and I…" Daryl began but Merle cut him off.

"What's that?" Merle asked.

"What did Tomiselli tell you?"

"That you two were suspended for fighting." Merle explained.

"It was more than that." Daryl began. "We didn't start it, Barlow called her a whore."

Merle knew all the Barlow's and had fucked Jimmy's older sister Jocelyn a few years back. That family had no room to talk about whores. All of the girls were easy and the boys were all drunks except Jimmy he figured, but that would come eventually.

He was still young.

"Don't blame him Merle, he didn't start it." Carol pled her case to them.

"Carol, he threw down with this kid…." Merle said to her.

Carol looked over at Abe and she could tell her was getting angry now. She was his baby sister, she would always be his baby sister and he had her back no matter what. Someone treating her badly would have to answer to him.

He had that talk with Daryl at one of their many family dinners this summer. He made it very clear, that they could do whatever it was they were going to do, but Daryl better understand that Abe would kill him if he caused her any pain.

She was all he had left in this world besides Rosita. Merle and Daryl were in the same boat and over the last few months the two families had started to blend together.

"Daryl you can't punch out every guy that looks at her cross-eyed. You have to finish school." Merle said. "Get your shit together, both of you. Ignore the assholes and they go away, you know that."

He looked over at Daryl, they had been taking shit all their lives and Daryl knew better than to get into it at school. Since they were young they had been called dirty Dixon's and a few other choice names because of the family they came from.

Daryl knew to ignore that. They both had been ignoring it for years. People like the Barlow's came and went in this town. They weren't anything Daryl should concern himself with.

The Barlow's had more money than they did, but not more class.

"I saw red Merle."

"You were protecting her." Abe said softly. The realization of that fact suddenly made Abe proud of a boy he wasn't even related to.

"Yeah and I get it Merle." Daryl turned to his brother. "This isn't the first time I got shit at school. But people need to know they bother her, they have to answer to me."

"Rein it in kid, you both need to graduate." Abe said. "It's not an option you understand. No more fighting. Hopefully you sent the message and people will pick up on it."

"I'm sorry, but no one talks to her that way." Daryl said sitting back in his chair on two legs, Merle grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back down.

"It's like that, huh?" Merle said looking over at Abe then back at Daryl.

"Yeah it is." Daryl replied.

Abe leaned forward and pointed his finger at them. "Stay out of trouble, both of you, and that's all I have to say on the matter."

Carol folded her arms across her chest. "It wasn't his fault."

Merle just rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. The way these two defended each other was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was going to be a long year.

/

Three weeks later there were five people in the room for Carol's ultrasound. Barbara the doctor made an exception because she firmly believed that these two young people needed a big support system. So if the uncles and her two friends wanted to be there, she would allow it.

She was one of the few doctors who was still in private practice and could call her own shots still. So as long as she still could, she made exceptions for special cases.

These two teenagers were most definitely a special case.

Carol lay on the gurney and the ultrasound machine was next to her with the doctor sitting on a stool next to Carol. Merle, Abe, Tara, Maggie, Rosita and Daryl were lined up against the wall like they were holding it up.

Barbara turned to Daryl. "Come over here Daryl, you get a ring side seat."

He was next to her in a minute and she squeezed the gel over Carol's abdomen which was just starting to get rounded.

"Everyone ready." The kind doctor asked and Carol and Daryl both nodded.

She took the image transducer and slid it along Carol's abdomen until she could make out the shape of the baby. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen now. Abe and Merle had never seen an ultrasound before. Tara, Rosita and Maggie had learned about it in school of course and Daryl and Carol saw it done over the summer the day they first heard the baby's heartbeat.

The whooshing sound was loud and Merle leaned over to Maggie and said. "What the fuck is that?"

"The baby's heartbeat." She whispered and stole a glance at Tara who was rolling her eyes.

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not Merle." Maggie giggled.

Merle turned to Abe. "Did you know that?" He whispered and Abe shook his head.

The doctor moved the wand around as the swishing sound filled the room. Daryl stood at the foot of the gurney and stared at the screen. They could see something this time and it was real now. He had to fight himself from having a panic attack right on the spot. As it was he was suddenly sweating bullets at the idea that there was really a baby.

How could he do this? How was he going to take care of them? Then he felt Merle's hand on his shoulder. His brother must have seen what he was going through and stepped up behind him to reassure him that he was still there too.

So was everyone else.

"Is everyone ready?" The doctor asked and everyone in the room nodded.

She looked down at Carol and she nodded too.

"It's a girl." The doctor said.

And Carol looked over at Daryl and whispered "Sophia."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So I couldn't sleep this morning...**_

It was Thanksgiving break before they knew it. Daryl worked after school every day at the garage and on weekends saving every dime he had and Carol helped him with his homework. He was in vocational school in the mornings, academics for two hours after that and out by noon every day to go to work.

He was working harder than he ever did in his life, but he wanted to, he had good reason to do it.

Things had settled down at school, finally. People whispered behind their backs but not one out right said anything. Carol suspected that there was a reason for that. The prom queen from junior prom also got pregnant over the summer and news of that broke out shortly after everything went down in the cafeteria with Daryl and Carol.

The other couple had been together forever and were both from upstanding families and they didn't get any of the crap Carol and Daryl did. That might have been because the principle had a bullying seminar shortly after the fight and made it perfectly clear exactly what bullying was.

Or it might have been because of who they were, either way there were no fights involving them.

When the news was out about the other couple it caused a tiny ripple in the fabric of the school, but no more than that.

Still, Daryl reached out to the football player boyfriend, because the truth be told, they were both in the same boat. He was friendly with Glenn now, because of Maggie and he would never have to crash another party in their group like he did the last summer, but Glenn couldn't relate. Andrea's guy Shane was a tool in his opinion so that was out.

He and Rick had something in common.

Daryl Dixon, from the other side of the tracks, literally and figuratively, the kid everyone used to avoid and be afraid of, was now friends with Rick Grimes, star quarterback.

Lori and Carol knew each other in passing because their mothers served on a lot of the same committees in the town and volunteered together at the hospital in town. Carol's mother always thought Lori Parker's family was snobby, but politics and pregnancy makes strange bedfellows sometimes.

The two girls developed an uneasy friendship at first, but soon they found they really liked each other.

Andrea joked all the time about never drinking the water in town again because it got people pregnant. There were two girls in the senior class that were having babies. It wasn't like it was unheard of, they weren't the first by any means, but two was very unlikely.

The night before Thanksgiving Abe, Rosita and Carol were over at Merle and Daryl's eating pizza. That was a long standing Watson tradition, pizza on the wed before Thanksgiving and a huge dinner the next day. They would all eat together the next day and there was talk of deep frying a turkey from Merle.

A few friends would stop over for dessert and coffee which Carol and Lori couldn't drink. Tara had found a really good caffeine free coffee for her in some gourmet store but still, only one cup a day per Doctor Barbara.

Maggie and Glenn would come over and Tara and Alisha, her girlfriend and Andrea and Shane. It was going to be a full house the next day. They might even need another turkey.

One minute everyone had been sitting around the table eating pizza and having conversations about how to do the turkey and the next thing all hell broke loose.

Never question a pregnant female and watch what you say at all times, that was Daryl's lesson for the night. It started out innocent and soon it was a huge thing.

Carol put her pizza down and started to rub her stomach, by now she was showing, but not yet in maternity clothes completely.

"She kicking?" Daryl asked hopefully, he had been waiting for this kid to start kicking forever it seemed. For some reason he couldn't wait to feel that but she only shook her head. She felt little flutters here and there when the baby moved, but no kicking yet.

"No." Carol said. "Heartburn."

"That's cause pizza has been giving you heartburn for two months but you keep eating it anyway." Daryl said reaching over to rub her stomach like he always did now.

Innocent enough and true, but all conversation at the table stopped and she turned and looked at him like he was Satan incarnate. Merle and Abe knew what was coming and so did Rosita. Everyone was ready to hit the deck.

"Oh really?" Carol said and right away Daryl knew his mistake, but it was way too late. Just that day he and Rick had been having a conversation about this very thing. Lori was having mad mood swings and Rick was walking on eggshells every day now.

Carol wasn't having mood swings, she just wanted sex, all the time. It was amusing to him because they lived separately with no plans to change that, but she would call him up all the time to come over or she would show up at his door. He wasn't complaining.

She made no apologies for it either and that was the most amusing thing of all.

But tonight when she turned to him he could see it in her face and he wanted to duck, because a shitstorm was coming. He was not getting laid tonight that was for sure.

"Don't tell me what to fucking eat." She cried. "I know I'm getting fat, I can't help it!"

"I didn't say…"Daryl started, but it was too late. She was up from the table already.

"Fuck you Daryl. Yes you did. I know what you meant." And she was down the hall and in his room slamming the door before anyone even knew that happened.

The silence was deafening. Rosita raised her eyebrows at Daryl and he got the message. He excused himself from the table and they soon heard him knocking on the bedroom door and apologizing profusely.

"Well." Abraham said. "We red heads do have fiery personalities."

"Indeed." Merle remarked.

Rosita and Abe left shortly after that because the party was definitely over and Merle walked down the hall. There he saw Daryl sitting outside his bedroom with his back on the door talking quietly through the door to Carol. She hadn't answered him in a while and he thought maybe she fell asleep.

"She locked me out of my room." Daryl said looking up at Merle from where he was leaning up against the door.

"I see that." Merle said. "Wanna go for a smoke?"

Daryl shook his head. "I wanna wait till she's ready to open the door."

Carol's voice came through the door.

"Go have a smoke, I don't want to talk to you." She yelled.

"Good to know you didn't fall asleep in there, Car." Daryl yelled back.

Merle held his hand up and helped Daryl off the floor.

"Come on brother, she aint going nowhere." Merle said as they walked down the hall and outside.

Merle lit a cigarette and tossed the pack to Daryl who took one out and lit it. They didn't see Carol walking to the door to apologize to Daryl and when she heard them talking she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You love her don't you?" Merle said and Daryl nodded. "Not just because of the baby."

"Yeah, I do, I mean it didn't start out that way, but that's how it is now." He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "When that asshole called her that name, I knew there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

Merle nodded. "I figured as much that day. You're a good kid Daryl, you'll be a good father."

Then she was in the doorway making her presence known so they wouldn't think she was a sneak. But he loved her!

"I'm sorry guys." She said from the screen door.

Merle looked over to the door. "It's ok sugar, we know ya aint yourself sometimes. No worries."

Daryl nodded. "I'll be there in a minute ok?"

"Ok." She said and walked back to the kitchen relieved that they weren't mad at her. She really didn't know what came over her.

"I'm gonna call up Axel and see if he wants to go have a few drinks." Merle said.

"You aint got to leave, she's ok now, not like it was your balls she wanted for earrings anyway."

"You really are a kid, I forget sometimes." Merle said.

"What are you going on about now?" Daryl asked, totally not understanding what he was talking about.

"You're about to get make up sex and trust me I don't want to be around for that." Merle laughed


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Here's a small update, writers block stinks. Let me know what you think xxxx.**_

Daryl opened the door to his bed room and she was sitting on the bed. She looked like she had been crying, he shut the door quietly and sat down with her. She had a little belly now and frankly he thought it was cute, she never looked better to him and it wasn't just because of the baby. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

He knew she was sensitive about gaining weight, and frankly he couldn't understand it. Carol had always been on the skinny side and now, to him she looked beautiful.

He told her often, but that didn't matter if she was in a mood, which he now learned. Rick would get a kick out of this. Lori was a month ahead of Carol in her pregnancy and they knew they were having a boy. Lori went from yelling to wanting sex all the time Rick had told him.

Carol cried all the time and wanted sex. He would rather she yelled, he didn't want her to be sad. Not ever. The sex part was fine though.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

She nodded and looked up at him." I know, I don't know what got into me. I suck at this."

"No you don't, we're both learning. I never had a girlfriend before I don't know what the fuck I'm doing either."

It was true, he had gone from never having a real girlfriend, to finding out he was going to be a father to having a girlfriend all in a matter of less than a year. He was trying to handle it as best he could.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, then she pressed in a little and his eyes went wide. He felt something against his hand. The baby kicked. He sucked in a quick breath and couldn't hide his amazement.

"Is that her?" He said and his voice cracked with emotion.

She followed his hand with hers over her belly and the baby kicked a few more times. He was awestruck, this was their baby kicking. This moment was going to be etched into his mind as the moment he knew for sure he was in love with her and would do anything for her and the baby.

He was afraid to tell her, they had said things to each other in bed and he meant them but he didn't know if it was the heat of the moment with her. He still didn't know her that well, although it was changing daily.

"I've never felt anything so wonderful Carol." He said.

Carol nodded. "I felt it for the first time while you were outside with Merle, and I realized I didn't want to be fighting with you. I love you."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. This wasn't the heat of the moment on the cusp of an orgasm mumblings. She loved him for real and he couldn't hold back his words now.

"I love you Carol, I have for a long time and I don't wanna fight either." He said wrapping her in a hug.

"It's real, you know?" She whispered.

"I know, it's all I can think of sometimes, I worry if I can take care of you the way I should, sometimes I can't sleep at night thinking about it."

"But you already do, you make sure I have anything I need and you remind me to take the vitamins and you take me to the doctors." She said. "You already take care of me."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like enough." He said not taking his arm from around her shoulders.

"It's more than enough. You show me every day that you care about me, about her and me." Carol said. "And I fell in love with you."

"I love you so much Carol." He said bringing his lips to hers. In a minute she was on his lap and pushing him backwards on the bed.

He wasn't used to her being aggressive and he kind of liked it. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, then she started to unbuckle his pants.

"Wait, Carol." He tried to say but her hand was already down his pants and he was hard already.

"No, now, I need it."

She stood up and pulled off her pants and then started to help him pull his off. She didn't even give him a chance to get his shoes off and his pants and boxers were down around his ankles

"I'm not kidding Daryl lay back." She said as he scooted back on the bed. She unhooked her bra and then crawled over him.

"Aint you gonna even kiss me first?" He said laughing.

"No." She said sliding down on top of his dick.

He would have teased her more about feeling used and everything but it felt too good. He was a guy after all. Everyone said that pregnant girls were crazy and he was a believer, but honestly he loved the crazy.

/

Thanksgiving dinner was more than the Dixon boys had ever had before. Carol's house was full of people, Abe and Rosita were there and Carol and Daryl. Throughout the day, Tara and Maggie showed up after they saw their families. They brought the pies and at one point there were over fifteen people in the house after Daryl's friend Rick and Lori and her younger brother arrived.

Usually Daryl and Merle spent the holidays in front of the TV eating TV dinners. Carol and Abe carried on the traditions that their parents would have wanted them to do. It was a lot of work, but Rosita had helped them for the last two years.

When Carol opened the door to them the smell of the delicious food came barreling out at them. Daryl was also struck by how sweet she looked. She had her hair back in a headband and she was wearing a dress of all things.

It was a pretty navy blue dress, tied in the back with an empire waist. She wore matching blue tights and flat shoes. She was beautiful.

"Hey, guys come on in."

"Look at you little sis. All sweet looking." Merle said to her. Daryl had made him wear a button down shirt. Merle's was light blue. Daryl's was gray with black pinstripes.

"You're looking good yourself Merle." She replied winking at Daryl.

They walked in and Daryl handed her a tray of cookies they had picked up at the local bakery, Merle's idea.

Abe came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a rag and then rubbed them together as he addressed everyone. "Hey boys, you're just in time to watch me deep fry this bird, come on outside."

They followed Abe outside to the back deck where he had a deep fryer set up. He and Merle immediately went to work getting the turkey ready to go in the fryer.

Daryl leaned over to Carol, from where they were standing looking at their brothers.

"Someone's going to end up in the ER tonight and I'm betting on Merle." He said.

"Have you met my brother, Daryl?" Carol said knocking her shoulder to his.

Thanks for reading , let me know what you think xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**_Going back through my WIPs and trying to add to them, especially now. I didn't forget this one, it's one of my favorites. Caryl on people, it aint over yet. I will go down with this ship._**

No one blew up the backyard and Thanksgiving day was a great day. Merle and Daryl had never had a family before or a family holiday, and it was all so new and wonderful. They ate like pigs and watched football. Carol loved football and Daryl was happily sitting with her legs over his on the couch as everyone watched the game.

He and Carol had yet to discuss how they were doing things once the baby came. He wanted to move in together but he couldn't figure out if she was on the same page. They talked a little bit about it sometimes but they never quite figured it out.

He knew one thing; he didn't want to be shuffling this poor baby between them like they were divorced or something because they weren't. He wanted to be a family with her.

When they got back to school, she was showing a little and wearing maternity clothes and no one said a word. Daryl guessed that they remembered what happened to the last guy who opened his mouth.

That was a good thing because no one was going to fuck with her as long as he was around.

Sometimes people even offered to carry her books, if he wasn't around to do it. People who had been mean to her at the start. Part of it was because of Rick and Lori, Daryl knew that. They were a popular couple and she was having a baby too, that kind of paved the way for him and Carol.

They were not a popular couple, but they were a couple. The baby was due in March and she moved around so much sometimes she kept Carol awake at night. They had definitely decided to name her Sophia.

By December they were staying at either of their houses on the weekends. As Abe said "You can't get her pregnant again can you." But he really was over his initial shock, the decision he and Merle made that night long ago to be supportive was a good one.

There had been no point in closing the barn door after the horse got out anyway. Daryl and Merle sat out on the deck of Carol's house having a cigarette a few days before Christmas and Merle knew he had something on his mind.

"What is it kid? Spit it out you been pacing and acting weird all night."

"I wanna marry her." Daryl said suddenly as he turned to face Merle.

"That's real nice brother, but you two aint got a pot to piss in and you're underage." Merle said.

"You and Abe could sign, you're both our guardians." Daryl said. "Would you give me Mamma's ring for her?"

Merle nodded once.

"I want us to be married before the baby comes."

"Well, you got to ask her first."

Daryl nodded. "I know."

"Proud of you, brother." Merle said.

The sliding glass door opened and Carol was there suddenly and they both shut up. She didn't question but she knew they were talking about secret things and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Dinner's ready guys."

"Be right in darlin." Merle answered.

She nodded. "Ok." She closed the door and allowed them to talk.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next day Daryl stood by himself in the living room of the house, sweating bullets. He didn't even ever remember being this nervous before. But then again he had never asked Abe Ford to marry his sister before either.

This was the scariest moment of his life and he wasn't sure he was going to live through this. This year had brought so many changes to his life, but he was ready for all of them. He had to do this the right way, because he only planned on doing this once in his life.

To his credit, Abe didn't give him a hard time at all. He simply asked one question.

"Do you love her?" He asked. "Are you in love with her?"

Daryl nodded. "Yes sir, and I know it's going to be hard, but I swear to you I will always put her and Sophia first." He said. "I swear on my life."

"When you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible."

"You think she'll say yes?" He asked.

"I don't really know, but I still wanna ask her." Daryl said.

"Kid, you got balls." Abe said and at first Daryl was afraid he was going to get hit or at the very least a lecture about responsibility, but then Abe smiled. "And I must say I admire that, I also believe you when you say you love my sister and that baby. I can see it and I approve of it."

Daryl left that day feeling like half of the battle had been won already, the only thing left was her friends and her. Because he wasn't stupid, he knew he needed to talk to Maggie and Tara.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

On Christmas day he and Carol were sitting outside on the front porch, he had smoked a cigarette, making sure to not blow smoke near her and she could tell he was on edge. She didn't know he had his mother's engagement ring burning a hole in his pocket all day long. She didn't know that he showed it to all of her friends when he asked for their blessing too.

She didn't know about his conversation with her brother. She was totally oblivious to what was going on, but she sensed _something_ was going on.

He had wanted to ask her while they were all opening presents, but he lost his nerve. Daryl wanted it to be special for her, but so far he couldn't think of how to do this. He had been sweating buckets all day long. He had no idea what to do or how to do it, he just walked around in a little circle as Carol sat there.

He smoked another cigarette down by the driveway and then came back up to her.

"Sit down Daryl, you're making me tired watching you." Carol said pulling her sweater up over her shoulders. "Didn't you have a nice Christmas? I got the right bolts right?"

He sat down next to her. "They were great."

"So what's going on." She asked. "You're being a weirdo today."

Before he could chicken out he took the ring out and slipped it on her finger in the darkness of the front yard. She didn't even realize it at first she thought he was just holding her hand.

 _But then she felt it._

Her eyes went wide and Daryl couldn't tell what was passing over her face.

"Oh my god." She said in a shaky voice. "Oh my god."

She stood up and threw her arms around him in a frenzy, and she was holding him so tight.

"Car?" He said, pulling apart from her. "That's a yes right?"

"Yes it's a yes."

"Can we do it this week? Before we go back to school? New Year's eve?"

"Yes, yes yes." She said and then she kissed him hard.


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: The struggle was real with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think xoxoxox Krissy_**

"I'm not going." Carol said and sat down on her bed while Maggie grabbed her by the hand. Maggie was not going to be denied this and Carol needed it, even if she didn't think she did. Tara, Rosita and Beth were waiting in the hallway. Carol had been fighting them about this, for the last few days and they were running out of time now. She said she would just wear her baggy jeans and a maternity top and Maggie almost had a fit. She called Tara and Beth into the mix and Rosita was coming along too.

Carol tried to fight it but Maggie would not be deterred, this was her best friend, and she didn't know what was good for her. This was a situation where Carol could not be trusted to have the final decision. Maggie was not letting her get married in street clothes, no how no way.

"Oh yes you are missy." Maggie said. "You are getting married and you need a new dress, case closed."

"A pretty dress." Beth called from the hall way.

"I look like crap and I'm not wearing some white tent dress." Carol hissed loudly at all of them.

"You should wear a blue dress, to match your eyes." Rosita said as they pulled her downstairs and out the door to go shop. Tara was warming up the car and they shoved her in and went on their way.

She and Daryl were going to city hall in two days and getting married on New Year's Eve and then having a party at the house. They had gone and bought wedding rings the day before and it was sinking in for both of them. Married at seventeen, while still in high school.

This time last year they hardly knew one another and ran in different circles, now they were each other's whole life. It was funny how life turned out sometimes. Sometimes you didn't know what you were missing until you got it.

They had each other now.

When Daryl told her about talking to both of their brothers, at first she couldn't believe they actually went for it. Abe and Merle both said that they had expected this to happen and although they knew it would be hard for them as young parents and newlywed, they had their families to help.

The gave permission right away.

Carol and Daryl were not going to be another statistic; they were going to make it. The past few months they had come to terms with being parents and were preparing for it. They had realized what they meant to each other and had fallen in love.

Carol was moving in with him and Merle and had most of her stuff there already. Daryl had spent the last weekend putting together a crib for his room, even though Sophia wasn't coming till March, he wanted to be ready.

He wanted to be a good father and husband.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The girls went to three different stores before Carol found a dress that didn't look like a tent, as she said. Beth tied the sash around the waist of the blue empire waist dress that fell to her knees and Tara nodded her approval. The dress was a light blue with a chiffon covering and it looked pretty on her, she hated to admit it, but they were right.

Now she was giggling like a bride, looking at herself in the mirror, with her friends with her.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Maggie as they looked in the mirror and Maggie smiled and hugged her.

Maggie and Rosita came up with two pairs of shoes for her to try on. The ones Rosita got were way too high.

"Rosie, my center of gravity is all messed up, I'll break my neck in these." Carol laughed reaching for the flatter shoes Maggie chose. "But maybe after this baby comes."

"You can wear them in the bedroom." Tara said wiggling her eyebrows and Beth covered her mouth with a grin and a gasp.

"Fine, are we done here?" Rosie asked. "I got you am appointment with my girl Pam at the salon, you're getting the works."

"What?" Carol crinkled her nose up.

"Nails, toes, waxing all of it." Rosie answered.

"No, I can't do that."

"Tough." Rosie said taking her hand. "For once you're going to let someone help you."

Rosita lead her out the door, trailed by Maggie, Tara and Beth.

33333333333333333333333333

Across town Abe and Merle had Daryl in the men's store buying him a suit to get married in. He had balked at first and Abe told him to step off because he wanted pictures of his sister's wedding day and the groom wasn't going to be in jeans. Abe threatened to knock both of their heads together if they didn't stop being so ridiculous and Merle said the same thing.

Daryl shut up fast, especially the way Merle was glaring at him too. But at the end of the day they got him a grey pinstriped suit and a grey shirt to go with it. Merle and Abe got suits as well and Rosita had texted then that all of the girls had dresses now too.

Merle took out his credit card at the register to pay and as he did he clapped Daryl on the back.

"Well, congratulations brother. This time two day from now and you'll be a married man." Merle said.

"Won't be able to serve alcohol, but you'll be married." Abe said laughing.

Daryl shrugged. "I aint much of a drinker anyway."

"Not anymore." Merle laughed. Neither Daryl or Carol had a drop of alcohol since the night at Glenn's party that set this whole thing in motion.

"Whatever." Daryl replied he was in too good a mood to get rattled by these two guys today. They took the suits and started walking out the door.

"So Abe and I were talking." Merle said to Daryl. "We're going to send you kids to a hotel for the weekend, after the party. For a proper honeymoon."

Daryl stopped walking and turned to them.

"You guys don't have to do that."

"Listen, soon neither of you is going to have time for anything so you best take us up on this offer kid." Abe said.

"Are you going to call me kid for the rest of my life?" Daryl asked his future brother in law.

"Yes, I am." Abe said grinning while putting a cigar in his mouth.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Two days later, together with their friends, Daryl and Carol were married at city hall. It was a simple event and was over in ten minutes. They exchanged rings and made their pledge, with nervous lips and cracking voices. Merle, Abe, Rick and Glenn were there for him. Rosita, Tara, Maggie, Beth and Lori for her. Lori was having their baby the next month, their boy was due January 29th and they were naming him Carl.

They hoped to raise them up together and that they would be friends, that was the plan at least. But for this New Year's Eve they were celebrating a wedding and the start of a new life.

Two hours later they were sitting on the front porch of Carol's house with their hands together just looking at the rings. Neither one of them could wrap their heads around the fact that they really did this. In a little while they would be leaving to go to the fanciest hotel in town to the actual honeymoon suite that their brothers and friends arranged for them.

The winter moon was full and there was a sky full of stars, he always told her about the stars when they were out, how to find your way if you were lost and what they meant. She loved that about him, the things he knew and shared with her.

She imagined the three of them one day, with a telescope and him telling Sophia, just like he was telling her.

Daryl held his hand over hers and touched them together.

"Are you sorry yet?" He asked her, looking across the yard at the trees in the distance.

"Why would you ask me that?" She said as he looked over at her.

"You have aligned yourself with a man from the other side of the tracks now." He said shrugging, Carol thought he was over that insecurity, but here it was again.

"I aligned myself with you the minute I sat down to talk to you at Glenn's party." She said. "And I have never been sorry about that."

He looked back over at her. "I promise to always put you and her first Carol. You can count on me."

She took ahold of his hand. "I know that, I have known that since the day in the cafeteria, you didn't even think, you just did it."

"Because I have a temper."

"Maybe so, but then how come I haven't seen you like that since that day?" Carol smiled at him. "I know you."

He put his hand over her stomach and she put her hand over his. He wanted to touch her stomach all of the time now, because the baby kicked a lot now.

"I was thinking…" Daryl said rubbing his hand over her stomach back and forth. "Sophia Isabelle?"

She smiled over at him. "I love that."


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen.

Three months later on a cold, unseasonable, sleeting night Sophia Isabelle Dixon was born on March 6th, two weeks early and screaming bloody murder from the jump. Her parents had been married for three months and were living with Merle by that time and in Merle's words "It was the strangest version of Three's Company episode he ever heard of." But secretly he loved it. He loved his brother and he loved Carol.

Sophia was a happy giggly baby and slept through the night at 5 weeks, which was good because her parents still had school. They learned together how to take care of her and at times it was scary for them, but they were making it.

Rick and Lori's son came two months before just after Carol and Daryl were married, and they had named him Carl. They had no plans to get married and were currently looking into family dorms on college campuses. The three of them were going to college and they vowed that they would make it

The families still got together every week for a huge family dinner and now Sophia was the center of attention. The baby never sat in her carrier, she was always in someone's arms. Big Uncle Abe being the one who wanted to hold her most of all.

He swore when she got it, her hair was going to be red, her eyes were blue, like both of her parents, her looks and temperament, the best of both of them.

In June, Carol, Daryl, Tara, Rick, Lori and Maggie all graduated high school and some were staying and some were going away to school. It was bittersweet and lovely at the same time. Plans had been made and changed this year, but things happen for a reason and baby Sophia was meant to be.

She was the kind of gift you didn't know you wanted until you got it and now life had fallen into a predictable but wonderful routine. Their days were spent at work while one of the numerous people in their support system watched Sophia, usually Lori because she had Carl and was home with him and only worked weekends.

At night, when they could they took her for walks in her stroller together and talked about all of the things young couples talk about.

It had been Carol's plan to go to Seaton Hall in New Jersey this time last year, she had applied and was accepted, early decision. She was to go with Maggie and Tara to pursue a nursing degree. That wasn't going to happen, but she was thrilled for her two friends. Carol looked forward to all of their stories about living amongst "Yankees."

She and Daryl had talked about it and when Sophia was older she would go to the community college and get that degree. Daryl was already taking night classes to get his certifications for Heating and Air and marine mechanics.

Her life was a little sidelined in a way she hadn't seen coming just a year ago and so was Daryl's, it forced them to grow up and figure out what was really important to them.

On June 17th they drove out to the old road by the green farm after Daryl picked Carol up from work at her job at the diner. Merle always kept Sophia for the day on Saturdays so they could both work. Daryl was still at the garage he and Merle co owned, but instead of making a right turn to go back and get the keys from Axel, the other mechanic he made a left turn to Green's road.

They parked the truck and both laid side by side on the hood of the truck holding hands. This was the night of Glenn's party last year. The night Daryl said more than the four words he had ever said to her in his life before. The day she got in a truck with a boy she hardly knew and came out to this road.

"I would do it all over again." He told her and she turned her head to face him. He had just turned 18 the day before.

"Me too." She said and smiled at him, that smile that was only for him.

Neither one of them would have told you on that night that just a year later they would be madly, hopelessly in love with each other, be married and have a baby. They didn't see that coming either, but here it was, and as they lay there together looking up at the stars in the sky he kissed her hand and entwined her fingers with his for life.

The End

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone who hung in with this story. I am going to write a sequel at some point but I am really trying to keep my promise to get my WIPs wrapped up. The ones I can anyway. Some have more to go, but anyway, I will be hard at work on them. Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews, I love you all! XOXOXOXOX Krissy_**


End file.
